


I Need You

by ReynaSeaFlame



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gray finally figured out his feelings, Gray has a nightmare, Juvia spends the night partying, Kissing, Love Confessions, She’s also tired and confused, Slight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReynaSeaFlame/pseuds/ReynaSeaFlame
Summary: After a night of partying with the girls, Juvia is exhausted. So exhausted that she didn't notice that Gray wasn't in the guild hall. When Gray barges into the guild and takes Juvia away, what will become of their relationship?





	I Need You

It was a normal day at Fairy Tail. People were brawling, Cana was drinking away, and Erza was eating her precious strawberry cake. But something, or rather someone was missing.

Fairy Tail's resident Ice Mage was missing from the guild, but not many people seemed to notice over all the fighting and yelling. If somebody did notice, they didn't worry for long because they knew that Gray could take care of himself, or they somehow got dragged into a brawl.

Not even Juvia noticed that Gray was gone. She had spent the night at Lucy's house with the girls for a sleepover. After a night of sappy movies, dance parties, pillow fights, Lucy Kicking Natsu out, and Mira's Truth or Dare, all of the girls, (with the exception of Mira) were exhausted. 

     Juvia groaned as she laid her aching head on the table the girls were occupying. She, along with the rest of the girls had a splitting headache and were in no mood to be bothered. 

     "Hey Luce," Natsu said in an obnoxiously loud voice as he plopped down in the seat next to Lucy and swung his arms around her shoulders. 

     Everyone at the table groaned and Lucy slowly turned her head to look at Natsu. If he had been paying attention Natsu would have seen that Lucy had a dangerous look in her eyes. But sadly, he wasn't so he kept on talking. 

     "So Luce I was wondering if Happy and I could crash at your house for awhile," the girls gulped as Lucy's eye twitched and her grip on the mug she was holding tightened, "cause I accidentally burnt my house down while trying to juggle fire balls. It would only be temporary of course, just until my house gets fixed. So you in?" Natsu innocently asked Lucy. 

     Before Lucy could 'Lucy Kick' Natsu into oblivion, the doors to the guild flew open with a loud crash. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the person that had entered the guild. 

     They gasped, because Gray himself had sprinted into the guild hall. For once he actually had clothes on, but they were inside out. His raven hair was tousled in several different directions. He had bags under his eyes and they had a frantic look in them. Basically he looked like he had just rolled out of bed.

     His eyes searched the now silent guild and finally they locked onto the table the girls were sitting at. Or more precisely Juvia. She had just raised her head to see what all the commotion (or silence) was about just as Gray started running towards her table like his life depended on it. 

     Just as Juvia made eye contact with Gray he had made it to her seat. He grabbed Juvia's arm, hauled her out of her spot, and was sprinting out of the guild before anyone could say a thing. The guild knew that it was best to not follow them so they went back to what they were doing before, but not without worry.

     Meanwhile, Gray was currently running away from the guild as fast as he could with Juvia in tow. Juvia was very confused and concerned, so she tried to call out to him.

     "Gray-sama! Gray-sama, what's going on? Where are you going?" He didn't answer her, in fact his death grip on her arm tightened. Juvia continued to call out to him but Gray never answered her calls. 

     Finally, after a few more minutes of running, Gray skidded to a halt. Juvia bumped into him and almost fell but Gray caught her just in time. He helped Juvia to her feet and stood in front of her. 

     "Gray-sama what's going on," Juvia asked him one last time. She was surprised when Gray answered her.

     He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to him. Juvia gasped. She didn't know what to do; should she stand still, or should she hug him back? 

     Finally she decided on the second option and slowly wrapped her arms around him. Gray just pulled her closer.

     "I need you," he whispered into Juvia's ear. Before she could react Gray spoke again; "I need you Juvia, you're all that I have left! All this time I've been hiding my feelings for you, because I didn't want to get hurt again. Everyone I loved has died and I didn't want you to be next. So I buried my feelings and hid them from the world. But they grew so strong that I couldn't hide them anymore!" 

     He had started to cry into her shoulder. Juvia was shocked. She had no idea what was happening so all she could do was utter a simple "Gray-sama?" 

     "Today I had a nightmare. I dreamed that everyone that I loved had died right in front of me again! But at the end of it, I saw you! I saw you die right in front of me! When I woke up I realized that I couldn't take it anymore! I knew that I wanted to be with you! To be your savior, your lover, your life! I have to tell you what's really in my heart before it's to late!" Gray was yelling now and was holding Juvia tightly.

     "Gr- Gray-sama what are you saying," Juvia thought she knew what he was talking about, but she wanted to be sure that the hope rising in her heart wouldn't be squashed.

     "Juvia, could you be any less dense? I LOVE YOU!! I love you with every fiber in me! I love you so much it hurts!" He finally looked up and Juvia gasped. In his eyes she saw the same love and passion that she felt in her heart reflected in his eyes. 

     "Gray-sama, I love you too," she whispered, but Gray heard her. He smiled and stood up, but not before telling her to drop the honorific to his name. But after that he wasted no time in crashing his lips onto hers. Juvia immediately kissed him back. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity, basking in their love. 

     Gray broke the kiss and rested his forehead on Juvia's. He smiled and looked at her. She looked at him and smiled too, still locked in his embrace. They knew, even as he backed away and they both started walking back to the guild like nothing had happened, that their love would last forever. 

     As they walked, if you looked closely, in between their bodies you could see their hands were intertwined with each other so tightly that it seemed that they would never let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! I hope you liked this one shot. Please keep in mind that I wrote this a long time ago, and that this is my first Fairy Tail Fanfiction. 
> 
> If you liked this story, you’re welcome to drop a like or a comment, those always brighten up my day!


End file.
